Jade Empire
"Following the ninja code is the key to being a good ninja. However knowing when to break it though, is what makes a great one" - Kakashi Hatake Basic overview -subject to change- It's a nation under cultural lock down with very limited trade and influence from the outside world. The populous for the most part respect the might of the true leader of the nation Oda Nobunaga who is the hero that united the nation and chased out the destructive influences of the Japanese forces. There will be a strict rule against play of Robotic or tech focused characters due to very strictly enforced laws about what tech people can have (E.G no one has a mobile phone). The main hub of the Jade empire will be a small rural town where things are rather simple for the most part. Hanshin have very good rights here and hanshin with animalistic qualities are rather praised due to being so close to nature from birth. However openly using your hanshin power in public is strictly forbidden, unless you are being attacked in the wilds by something you must never use (Or at least get caught) your power. H'istory:' -Pending- Locations: Konohagure: ''' This is the hub are of the Empire, the village hidden in the leaves. It's a fairly large community with a thriving ninja organisation. There are various facilities accessible to the players to use for potential encounters. * '''Main street: '''The main street of the village, it’s the center of the entire place with a clear view of the glorious Hokage of the past. It is here you can have general access to the rest of the village. * '''Residential: '''This is the area you come by usually when heading home when you live within the walls of the village. * '''Market: The bustling market of Konoha, you can find nearly anything you could need. Just look around you might find more than you could be asking for. * Clinic: A clinic run by the foreign researcher Miss Ages. She is usually there to help when she can. Woman is also always interested in people helping her track the movements of the local wildlife. * Rangetsu Inn: This Inn is run by the Rangetsu Clan. This place is a rather popular watering hole for people and a great location to get information from people on their travels. Also this place has a smart TV. I’m serious it’s the best TV the public have access to with ease. * Dojo: Here is the local Dojo where people can go to and have friendly spares or seek out methods to improve their skills. Run by the Rangetsu family. Though do know property damage is a thing. * Onsen/Spa: The local bathhouse Onsen and Spa area. This place is a good location for characters to rest their body and soul after a long day or week of working hard to improve our glorious nation. * Shinobi School: The key location for the youth to learn how to master the skills of the shinobi. This involves understanding the ways of tactics and the proper application of Chakra. * Hokage Residence: 'This is the place where the Hokage and Mayor of Konoha reside. The two figures are responsible for keeping Konoha running stable and ensuring the future of its people for years to come. * '''Memorial Training Grounds: '''This is a common area people use to train. It is a rather large park within the village walls and contains a memorial to all those the Empire deems worth remembering, it’s not unusual for people to vandalism and put names of traitors there as well. * '''Forest: '''The forest surrounding Konoha is vast and potentially dangerous. Do express caution when going out to here since crimes and wild beasts are hazards when going out. Also do remember that environmental destruction is frowned upon. * '''Machine Graveyard:'This is a very dangerous place to head to no joke these “Machine Graveyards” are high danger locations with great risk reward for gaining useful minerals or objects of interest. Do know venturing out here can result in death. ' '''The capital of Jade empire' Plots: -Will be filled out as plots occur- Races: The racial diversity is not that common in Jade Empire you'll most likely only find Humans or Hanshin for the most part. Though other races being around is not entirely unheard of. * Humans: The standard race that don't carry much suspicion. Humans are plentiful in the empire and are in all walks of life * Hanshin: Can carry suspicion due to possibly of them having a terrible power. It is expected of Hanshin to not abuse their power under the risk of facing prosecution. Powers close to nature are considered a blessing. Beast forms are especially loved in most cases. * Elves: A rather new race so the people of the empire would be confused by them as an oddity. Though they might not have any animosity, though those that are suspicious of change are far more likely to hold prejudice. Though Night elves love of nature can * Robot: These are the tools of war that destroyed their nation's environment and symbols of Japanese decadence. The average person will avoid robots or cyborgs for the most part due to a typical sense of techno-phobia in the nation, most commonly seen in the aging population with the wounds of the war still fresh. * Trolls: '''Terrible monsters that are blood-thirsty lunatics. Unless they have political ties it is advised to kill or detain them on sight. * '''Aliens: While unlikely to ever show up, giving people proof that you are an extraterrestrial might get yourself into a lot of trouble and potentially lead to an international incident Fun facts/Trivia * The heavy Naruto theme was not the original intent of the Empire. It was mostly an excuse to make an area where sword fighting was more common place. However as more work was done in developing this idea it just made more sense to double down on the Naruto stuff since it helped give Jade a sense of identity.